Nightmare at Wayne Manor
by Swift Bolt99
Summary: A sadistic entity invades Gotham with the goal of destroying Bruce's life by invading the dreams of its citizens in his image. Will Bruce be able to defeat this supernatural menace before it turns the citizens of the city he hopes to one day help against him?
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare at Wayne Manor

In a wooded area near Gotham, a red portal appears and spooks a couple of dears in the area.

As the animals scattered, an entity which was invisible to the naked eye floated on through and took a look at its new surroundings as the portal closed behind it.

After making sure it was the clear, the entity began its search… its search for a new victim.

Wayne Manor.

Bruce Wayne sat quietly in one of the lawn chairs in the backyard deep in thought as the enjoyed the fresh air.

The forecast was sunny and clear, a perfect day for sitting outside.

But unbeknownst be the boy billionaire, he was about to get some unpleasant company.

The entity emerged from the woods and entered the open backyard of the Manor and started scanning for individuals, anyone would do for its malicious agenda.

It didn't take long for it to get Bruce in its sights and when it did, only thought came to mind.

"This child will serve my needs perfectly."

The entity flew across the yard like a bullet and Before Bruce knew it, he was knocked right of his chair and onto the ground.

Then everything went black.

Fifteen minutes later.

Bruce opened his eyes and found himself covered in a blanket on the couch inside the study and saw Alfred talking to Detectives Gordon and Bullock.

"Hey, the kid's awake," Bullock said.

"Alfred, what's going on?"

"Hopefully you can tell us, Master Bruce now that you've regained consciousness," Alfred replied as they gathered around him.

"Fifteen minutes ago, Alfred went out to check you and saw that you were attacked by something or someone," Detective Gordon explained.

"That's impossible, I was the only one in the backyard. All I remember was sitting in my chair one minute and waking up in here the next."

"You did take quite a hit, Master Bruce," Alfred said as he pulled picked up a small mirror and held up to Bruce's face which was still as red as a stop sign from the attack.

"Like I said, there was nobody in yard but me at the time. I didn't see or hear anything."

"This kid is just as empty as the officers that swept the yard for prints. Maybe he just fainted and we came all the way out here for nothing."

"He didn't just faint, Detective Bullock. The chair was knocked over and he was lying face up with a big bruise on his face which indicates that something did hit him.

"Alright, we'll keep a few officers on the premises for the time being and if anything else happens, Bullock and I will be back."

"We will certainly be on our guard, Detective Gordon and thanks for the extra help."

"Not a problem, Alfred," Gordon replied then he and Bullock left the room.

But the danger was far from over, the entity didn't just knock out Bruce, but it left a piece of itself behind on him as it headed to the city.

And another thing Alfred, Gordon, and Bullock didn't know was that they were going to be in for one rough night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alfred's dream state.

Alfred sprung up from his bed and found himself in a very unusual setting.

He wasn't in his personal bedroom inside the manor and the bed he was sleeping on wasn't his own.

And the room he was in wasn't a room at all either, it was a prison cell.

In a fit of rage, Alfred ran up to the door and started pounding on it with all of his might.

"Hello, hello. I demand that this bloody door be opened immediately. I want to speak to the person in charge. Open this bloody door immediately, I know you can hear me."

"I beg to differ on that, Alfred," a menacing sounding voice said from behind.

Alfred spun around and saw Bruce starring right at him.

But this wasn't the normal Bruce. For one, he was dressed in all black like Selina and his jacket had the image of an owl on the right shoulder.

In addition to his black attire and combat boots, his eyes were glowing orange.

"Master Bruce, what happened to you and do you have any idea where we are?"

"Of course I do, Alfred. Because I had you put in here, and by here I mean the solitary confinement wing of Blackgate prison. I paid the warden a huge fortune to have you locked away in the darkest corner of the building he could find. Ah the benefits of being a billionaire."

"This isn't funny Master Bruce, now you are gonna help me get out of here. I've committed no crime whatsoever. I'm a good man and you know it."

"In the eyes of the law, you've done nothing wrong. But you've offended me greatly. Remember that computer you smashed in the cave behind the fireplace?"

"I only did that keep you safe, the stuff on that thing may've brought about the death of your parents and I didn't want you to suffer the same fate. I've always had your safety at heart and I will continue to do so."

"Your reasons mean nothing, Alfred. As punishment for destroying my father's property. You are going to remain here for the next fourteen months. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm about to go spend some quality time with Selina."

Alfred charged at Bruce but he faded back through the cell wall which Alfred ending up slamming into.

"BRUCE," Alfred shouted.

Wayne Manor

Alfred's bedroom.

"Alfred, what's going on? Bruce shouted as he charged through the door with Selina right behind him and in full attack mode with her fists at the ready.

"Oh nothing, Master Bruce. Just a bad dream, that's all."

"You must've had one helluva nightmare, Alfred. You had Bruce and I running up here like crazy."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bruce asked.

"Yes I'm fine, Master Bruce and I'll be even better when you and Miss Kyle let me get back to sleep."

"Alright then, Selina and I will still be here if you need anything," Bruce said then he and Selina backed out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"Is this the first time your butler has had nightmares, Bruce?"

"He has probably had a decent amount of them from his days in the army, but this is the first one that had him waking up screaming my name."

"Maybe it had something to do with that backyard incident you told me about," Selina replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bullock's dream state

Detective Bullock stormed into the Mayor's office with a furious look on his face.

"Hey Mayor, word on the street is that you've closed every donut shop in Gotham. What the hell has compelled you to do something so stupid? Do you have any idea how many cops are pissed at you right now?"

"In this office, you watch your tone and address as Mr. Mayor, Detective Bullock." A menacing voice replied from the other side of the chair then the chair spun around and Bullock was shocked at who he saw.

It was none other than Bruce Wayne dressed in all black with an owl patch on his jacket and an orange glow in his eyes.

"Excuse me but aren't you a bit too young to be Mayor?"

"My youth is not relevant and you of all people should know that when you're a billionaire like me, you can get anything you want. Especially when you're in a corrupt city like this one. But rest assured, the corruption will be no more once my plan is initiated.

"And what does eliminating donuts have to do with eliminating corruption in Gotham.

"Donuts corrupt the health of the people of Gotham and don't think that I'll stop there, every food I deem to be unhealthy will be cleansed from this city and Gotham will be purified in my image."

"If you think me and rest of the GCPD are going to sit on our hands and let your little looney crusade go unchecked, you got another thing coming. Wait until Detective Gordon gets word of…"

"Upon hearing Gordons name, Bruce erupted into laughter.

"Hahaha, oh you really think that bumbling Boy Scout is going to bring me down. Please Bullock, I sent him on a vacation to the Swiss Alps. Well to be more precise, I imprisoned him there but vacation and imprisonment are pretty much the same thing in my book. Hahaha."

"That it's Bruce, I am hereby placing you under arrest for…."

Before Bullock could finish, the floor gave way beneath him and Bruce smiled sadistically as Bullock fell through the trap door.

One hour later.

Detective Bullock opened his eyes and found himself in a room surrounded by Bruce, Captain Barnes and something even more shocking, every cop in the GCPD and they all had the same orange glows in their eyes as Bruce.

"The dissenter has awakened, Master Wayne. What shall we do with him?"

"Captain Barnes, you are to assimilate him at once."

"Officers' seize Detective Bullock and take him to the mind warp machine," Barnes ordered.

"Bullock was seized by a half dozen cops and hauled away.

"You won't get away with this Bruce, you hear me you little rich freak? YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS."

AN. Jim Gordon will be the next person to receive a visit from Nightmare Bruce, but I'm trying to figure out what should his nightmare be about. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jim Gordon's dream state

Detective Gordon opened his eyes and found himself in what appeared to be a cave along with noticing one other thing.

"He felt as though he was hovering a few feet off the ground and a quick look up confirmed that he was chained to the ceiling.

"What kind of twisted vacation is this?" he asked.

"The one that I tricked you into, Jimmy boy," said the voice of someone walking down the stairs.

A masked figure dressed in all black with an owl patch on his jacket entered the room and walked up to Jim.

"I am a detective in the GCPD and it will be in your best interest to untie me immediately."

"Your badge doesn't mean much where we are."

"What do you mean by that? And who the hell are you?"

The figure removed the mask and much to the shock of Jim, it was Bruce Wayne whose orange eyes were staring directly into his."

"Bruce, what is the meaning of this?"

"I had to get you out of the city so that my conquest of Gotham could proceed unopposed. Your partner Bullock tried to stop me, but ended up joining the rest of the GCPD in becoming one of my minions."

"What would compel you to go from fighting the corruption of Gotham to literally being its quarterback?"

"Good use of the sports term Jimbo. But for the record, I am not running the corruption in Gotham, I've cleansed the city of it."

"You cleansed Gotham of its corruption, how?"

"Simple, through the wonderful magic of a little thing called mind control. Every man, woman, and child except Selina is now wrapped around my finger. Who would've thought that the key to curing corruption in Gotham was to take the free will of its citizens?" Bruce replied with a laugh.

"You're a real tyrant Bruce, All of this is now making me question my decision to save you from Galavan."

"Galavan's definition of cleaning up the city would've involved razing a good portion of it to the ground Jimmy and you know it. So don't even start saying that he would've been a better alternative to me because you would be lying to yourself through your teeth. Not that you don't do that on a daily basis anyway. As for why I didn't subvert Selina, I made her a deal. In exchange for not living the rest of her days as a drone in my Gotham, she would be free to steal from anyone and everyone in the city without consequence once my conquest was completed."

"I will find a way to break out of this, Bruce and when I do, you and Selina are going to be locked away forever."

Bruce stared at Jim for a few seconds then let out a yawn.

"Defiant speeches from anybody but me are so boring and tiresome," Bruce said then looked down at his watch. "Oh look, it's time for your visitors."

With a quick snap of Bruce's fingers, Barbara Kean and Leslie Thompkins entered the room and stood at Bruce's side.

"My how far you've fallen. First you end up as a prisoner in Blackgate and now you're a prisoner in Bruce's Chalet here in wonderful Switzerland," Barbara said in a gleeful tone of voice.

"I agree Barbara. And Bruce, tricking Jim into taking that trip to the Alps was a great idea on your part."

"Thank you Ms. Thompkins. I never doubted my plan for a second."

"You and Barbara are actually working together? I thought you two hated each other," Jim shouted in disbelief.

"That grudge match between me and Ms. Kean is water under the bridge. We are now united behind someone we can truly love," Lee said.

"Yeah, and share too," Barbara added.

"And who the hell is this man?" Jim asked.

"Bruce Wayne," Lee and Barbara replied in unison then they leaned down and kissed him on both cheeks, causing him to blush while Jims face reddened with rage.

"Aww, don't be such a sore loser, Jimbo. It's not my fault that they like me more than you," Bruce said grinning.

"It actually is your fault Jim. Come to think of it, you're a pathetic inconsiderate excuse for a man. Remember when you epicly failed to warn me about the Ogre?"

"And what about my miscarriage? You were too busy trying to clear your own name to even try and console me," Lee shouted.

"That's how he is, Lee. Jim Gordon first and everyone else second if at all," Barbara commented.

"Okay, I'm sensing a lot of harsh feelings bubbling up to the surface. I'm going to head upstairs for some hot chocolate while you ladies have some fun with the incredible epic failure known as Jim Gordon."

"Oh we will, Master Bruce," Barbara replied.

"Lee, Barbara, Bruce has brainwashed you two along with all of Gotham. Fight it, FIGHT IT."

"Bruce didn't have to brainwash us, Jim. He simply made us an offer we couldn't refuse. Just like he did with Selina," Lee replied.

"Goodbye, Jim Gordon," Bruce said with a devilish smile on his face.

Gordon, the once great detective in Gotham, just hung his head in defeat as Barbara and Lee balled up their fists.

As Bruce headed upstairs, the sounds of Gordon's screams could be heard as the Barbara and Lee started using him as the punching bag Bruce hoisted him up to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Wayne Manor

Three weeks later.

Bruce walked into the house with a very angry look on his face and was greeted by Alfred shortly after entering.

"Master Bruce, you're home from school very early. What happened?"

"This happened, Alfred," Bruce replied then showed Alfred the note he received from his school.

Alfred read the note and could not believe the misfortune that had befallen Bruce.

"What a bunch of irrational wankers. They expelled you because the other students were having nightmares about you?"

"Yes, the principal said that my continued presence may be a destabilizing factor. So for the sake of the other students, they decided to kick me out."

"But no one can control what other people dream about. I will go up there tomorrow and tell them to reinstate you."

"The principal already considered that possibility and told me to tell you not to bother. He will stick to his guns no matter what."

"Well we'll see about that tomorrow wont we Master Bruce?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Bruce's problems are starting to multiply," a familiar sounding voice said from behind Alfred.

Alfred spun around and saw that it was Selina.

"Bloody hell Ms. Kyle, when are you going to start using the front door like a normal person?"

"Save it Alfred and like I said, Bruce's problems are starting to multiply."

"What do you mean, Selina?" Bruce asked.

"I was running my usual errands in the city and I came across one of these signs," Selina replied then unrolled the paper she was holding and handed it to Bruce.

The image on the paper was that of his face in a circle with a line crossed through it.

"Where did you find this, Ms. Kyle?"

"On a lamppost outside of a donut shop and more of these signs started popping up on my way here. I even heard a lot of people ranting about all of the nightmares they've been having lately and guess what they all have in common."

"They all revolve around Master Bruce."

"Correct, Alfred. And Bruce, I think it's in your best interest to stay away from the city for a while."

"But I have to find a way to convince the people of Gotham not to start hating me because I appeared in their nightmares. I have no control over that."

"I agree, Master Bruce. But in light of recent events, I'm going to put the Manor on lockdown. If you wish to leave Ms. Kyle, now is the time because once the doors and windows are locked, they will not reopen."

"Locked gates, doors, and windows haven't stopped me before and they certainly won't stop an angry mob should one decide to show up. And until this situation blows over, I have no other place to be other than here at Bruce's side anyway."

"Thank you, Selina, I can use all of the help I can get right now," Bruce replied then headed off to the study to collect his thoughts and Selina, the self-appointed head of his security was right behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jim Gordon's apartment

"This is unbelievable, the people of Gotham pinning the blame on Bruce for all of their nightmares. I can't imagine how hurt Bruce must be feeling by all of this," Jim said as he watched the latest reports of people's nightmares about Bruce on the nightly news.

"I always knew Gotham was a crazy town, Jim. But this time around, the craziness has gone off the charts," Bullock commented.

"Did you have a nightmare about Bruce too?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, but I actually found the idea of him turning the entire GCPD into his army of minions kinda funny. Until he had me join their ranks and the banning of donuts wasn't cool either. But I'm not gonna hold a grudge against the kid over something that happened in my dreamworld which to be honest is sometimes more crazier than a day at the GCPD."

"I'm glad you're able to get some humor of your nightmare, Harvey. I can't say the same for mine. We need to find the source of this Brucephophia that's sweeping the city and put a stop to it before this fear snowballs out of control and puts Bruce in greater danger."

"If anyone tries to hurt that kid, you won't be the only one they'll have to worry about," Bullock said referring to himself.

"I know, but Captain Barnes won't let us officially investigate this matter. He thinks it'll be a waste of police resources and he doesn't believe there's a credible threat to Bruce."

"That guy wouldn't believe someone telling him a wolf was at his door until he opened it and found it snarling in his face," Bullock commented then Leslie walked into the room.

"Excuse me Jim, Harvey, we need to call Wayne Manor right away."

"Why?" Jim asked.

"I have a theory on what might be plaguing Bruce."

Wayne Manor

Bruce and Selina were the study were in the study eating dinner which were the BLT sandwiches and soup they made while Alfred was finishing locking down the manor.

Since there was a lot ground to cover, Bruce decided that he and Selina would seal the doors and windows downstairs and handle dinner while Alfred took care of the upper levels. Splitting the work so to speak.

After finishing off his sandwich," Bruce opened another one of his business books and resumed reading while Selina watched him like a hawk.

"No danger will be getting near him tonight," she thought to herself.

Five minutes later, Alfred walked into the study.

"Master Bruce, the gate has been locked along with all the doors and windows upstars."

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce replied.

"No amount of locks can change the fact that your security is still weak enough to drive a garbage truck through."

"I highly doubt anyone would use a garbage truck to make a play for Master Bruce, Ms. Kyle."

"Hey Bruce, maybe we should watch Olympus Has Fallen again so Alfred can get "educated" on the dangers of garbage trucks in the hands of bad guys."

Before Alfred could respond, his cellphone started ringing.

"Excuse me for a moment, Master Bruce," Alfred said then went out into the hallway to answer it.

"So what do you say about the movie, Bruce?"

"Maybe, Selina. I'm trying to finish this chapter."

"Excuse me, but Detective Gordon and Ms. Thompkins have some information they want to share with us," Alfred said as he reentered the study.

"Put them on speaker, Alfred," Bruce ordered than he placed the phone on the coffee table and pressed the speaker button.

"Bruce, it's me Jim, are you there?"

"Yes Detective, Alfred and Selina are here too."

"That's good. Now you all need to listen carefully to what Leslie is about to say."

"We're all ears, Detective," Bruce replied then Lee got on the phone.

"Bruce, after going over the reports of the attack in your backyard and the recent string of events, I've concluded that a supernatural entity is at play here."

"How is it causing people to have nightmares about me?"

"Remember when you were assaulted in your backyard and the cops couldn't find any evidence of an intruder on the premises?"

"Yes."

"My guess is that when the entity struck you, it did two things. One, it copied your image and two, infected you with something that causes anyone you came into contact with during the day to have nightmares about you later on. Even walking past other people is all it would take to get the nightmare wheels rolling."

"Then those people come into contact with more people then the next thing you know, Gotham is becoming a bloody no Bruce zone," Alfred commented.

"Are there any differences between me and this other Bruce?"

"Long story short while you can be best described as young gentleman, this other Bruce appears in the dreams of his victims as a sociopath that subjects them to emotional and in some cases third party physical abuse. Not to mention that the physical appearance is always the same. Glowing eyes, all black attire with a pair of combat boots and an owl patch on the jacket.

"Glowing eyes, that's pretty creepy," Selina commented.

"How do we stop this entity, Ms. Thompkins?"

"You're not gonna like this, Alfred. But Bruce is gonna have to find a way to draw it to him and fight it head on."

Alfred couldn't believe his ears.

"What you are advocating is extremely dangerous, Ms. Thompkins."

"I know, Alfred. And if there was an alternative solution, I would've revealed it but for the moment it appears that Bruce is on a one way road to a showdown with a nightmare version of himself."

"You can do this, Bruce. Just believe in yourself and you'll be fine."

"Thank you, Detective Gordon, may you and Lee have a good night."

"Same to you and Alfred and Selina too."

"Good night, sir," Alfred replied then Gordon hung up on his end.

"Master Bruce, going up against the supernatural is nothing but absolute madness."

"I've made my decision Alfred. If I have to fight this thing in order to rid Gotham of this nightmare plague, so be it."

"And I'll be joining him," Selina announced.

Alfred saw nothing but steely looks of determination in their eyes and only one thought came to mind.

"Just where in the bloody hell do Master Bruce and Ms. Kyle get all of this bravery from?"

An. I put quotation marks around educated to symbolize Selina doing air quotes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Selina's dream state

Selina made her way into the Wayne Manor study via her usual entry point and was greeted by a menacing sounding voice.

"I've been expecting you, Selina."

Selina looked over to the left and saw Bruce sitting in one of the chairs dressed in all black with the owl patch on his jacket and looking at her with glowing orange eyes."

"So you must be the Nightmare Bruce?"

"You're right on the money as always, Selina," Bruce replied then got up and walked towards Selina, prompting her to draw her knife.

"Oh chill out, I'm only here to have a little chat. By the way, do you dig my fedora? I choose to wear it for this very occasion, shall I color you impressed?"

Selina walks up to him and flicks it off his head with her knife.

"Your choice of headwear sucks, so stop BSing me and tell me what you want. And better yet, why aren't you trying to plague me with a nightmare like you've done to everyone else in Gotham?"

"Your mentality makes you immune to my nightmare inducing powers, but the same can't be said for that little brat you're drawn to. As for the main reason for me being in your dream realm, I'm here to convince you to give up on him. I know he's gonna try and fight me at some point and he is gonna lose very badly. In fact, I will have him on the ground crying like a baby and begging me for mercy as I drag him to the edge of oblivion."

"And what will happen when you get there?"

"It's quite simple once I throw him over, he will never wake up again. That's right I'm going to give him a nightmare that will scare him to death. Normally I'm content with making other people's lives a living hell, but I decided that I need to up the wow factor this time and what better way to do that than to literally scare the little brat to death."

"First off his name is Bruce, not brat and secondly, you don't know us very well. If you did you would know that we've endured many challenges together like jumping across rooftops, running from assassins, dealing with two-faced bimbos, and saving each other from those who tried to harm us. I joined in the effort to save Bruce from that Galavan wacko and he returned the favor by saving me from Butch's incompetent nephew, Sonny. Can he be an idiot sometimes, yes. But out of all boys in Gotham, there isn't a single one whose corner I would rather be in than that of Bruce Wayne. One more thing, when the time comes for you and him to fight I think you're gonna be the one going over the edge of oblivion and I'm gonna to be there to see your downfall. Then afterwards, you will be added to the list of challenges we've overcame."

"If this were a horse race, I'd say you're betting on the wrong one. I look forward to seeing you at the fight so I can crush him right in front of you and rub his demise all up in your face," Bruce replied then faded away.

Wayne Manor

Selina's bedroom.

Selina hopped out of bed and made her way to the door. She was just about to grab the knob when someone started knocking from the other side.

"Selina, it's me Bruce."

She opened the door and saw that even though it was Two in the morning, Bruce appeared to be fully awake.

"Hmm, I was just on my way to see you."

"You didn't get a visit from the entity posing as me, did you?"

"I did, but now I want to kick its ass ten times as hard."

"We're gonna do more than that, Selina. We're gonna destroy it and make sure that it never comes back."

"I like your thinking. So I take it you're here to discuss the plan?"

"Yes."

"Selina opened the door and cleared him to enter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wayne Manor

The next morning.

"This is the plan you and Ms. Kyle came up with last night, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked in shock after hearing.

"That's right, Alfred. In order to defeat this evil Bruce, we're gonna have to be sedated in order to enter my dream world. I already spoke to Ms. Thompkins about this and she agrees that this is the only way. She is getting some medical equipment together and she'll be here within a few hours."

"But what about the lockdown?"

"You might as well lift it, Alfred because it hasn't made one bit of difference so far and it will certainly ruin our only hope a defeating this thing," Selina said.

Knowing that they were right, Alfred went to unlock the doors and windows.

Later on that afternoon, Detective Gordon and Dr. Thompkins had arrived with a team of technicians who were setting up two medical beds and a couple of monitors inside the study.

A few minutes later, everything was ready and Dr. Thompkins was giving Bruce and Selina a pre-mission briefing of sorts.

"This syringe contains a liquid sedative that will put you both under for five hours which should be more enough time for you to do what you need to do. We'll be monitoring your heart rates on the EKGs, and should things happen to go south, the EMTs will bring you back with the Defibs."

"That's will not be necessary, Dr. Thompkins. Selina and I should be able to beat this thing within fifteen minutes or less.

"Yeah, what he said," Selina commented.

With nothing else to add, Detective Gordon wished them the best of the luck then Bruce and Selina climbed into the beds.

"They're gonna be fine, Alfred."

"I hope so, Ms. Thompkins."

Bruce's dream state

Shortly after being sedated, Bruce found himself in a warehouse and proceeded to walk through the maze of containers.

He wasn't troubled by Selina not appearing next to him, his plan called for launching a two-pronged assault on Nightmare Bruce.

He continued walking for ten more minutes when he suddenly heard an ominous sounding voice.

"Wow, you're here earlier than I expected."

Bruce spun to the right and saw his evil duplicate looking right at him.

"You've made a mess of my life, and now I've come to do the same to yours," Bruce declared then charged towards his opponent.

Nightmare Bruce simply smiled then just when Bruce was about to throw his first punch, NB just sidestepped and Bruce ran straight into the wall.

"Foolish boy," NB said then grabbed Bruce and threw him out into the middle of floor where he joined him.

"Bruce got back on his feet and started trading punches with his duplicate.

NB blocked all of his punches with amazing speed and it wasn't long before he punched Bruce squarely in the chest followed by a swift kick to the face that knocked him onto his back.

"Are you ready to give up now?"

"How's this for an answer?" Bruce said then got back up and charged at NB with a defiant scream.

NB, dodged his punch once again then grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him into some nearby crates.

Bruce rolled out of the way just before they fell on him and got back on his feet only to be dropped kicked into a wall.

"Wow, all of that training with Alfred and the only thing you amount to is weak sauce," NB commented as he trotted towards him.

"You just keep on thinking that."

"Sure," NB replied then picked up Bruce and threw him through a nearby window.

Bruce found himself on a cliff that had a bright light shining at the edge.

Reeling from the pain, Bruce tried to get back on his feet but NB who was towering over him knocked him back down with a swift elbow to his back.

"We are now in the final stage of this fight, Bruce. Do you know what lies beyond the edge of that cliff? Since you're still in too much pain, I will take the liberty of filling you in. It's your final destination, also known as the edge of oblivion, which is where you'll be…"

Before NB could finish, Bruce sprung up and surprised him with a tackle and a wrestling match quickly ensued.

They rolled around fiercely for a bit, but NB was able to pin Bruce to the ground halfway to the edge.

"You know, I was hopping Selina would be here to witness your demise, but I guess she decided to get her nails polished or something. Oh well, I guess the last thing you'll be experiencing won't be Selina laughing at you in your final moments, but this," NB said then put his hands around Bruce's neck and started squeezing.

Bruce kicked wildly in the hope of fighting his way out as he struggled for air, but NB wasn't letting up one bit.

"You squirm like a rodent in a trap, this is far more enjoyable than just throwing you over the cliff. I can already see the headlines, Billionaire brat dies under mysterious circumstances."

Bruce's struggling was on the verge of coming to a complete halt, but NB was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

"Can I have word please?" said the voice of the person behind him.

NB turned his head just in time to see Selina deliver an S shaped brass knuckle to his face with her right hand followed by a K shaped one on the left.

The next punch knocked him right off of Bruce and she proceeded to go to town on his face.

NB tried to counterattack, but Selina was too quick for his punches and kicks.

A few seconds later, Bruce jumped into the fray and body slammed NB to the ground and started pummeling in the face and chest with pure rage as Selina repeatedly stomped down on his leg.

After a few more stomps and a kick to the gut, Selina Stepped back.

In an amazing display of superhuman strength, Bruce picked up NB then spun him around a couple of times and threw him clean through the air and watched him hit the ground with a thud.

"Let's finish this, Selina."

NB managed to get back up to one knee just in time to see Bruce and Selina looming over him.

"Any last words, punk?" Selina asked.

NB simply responded with a hiss that was rewarded with a punch to the face that sent him rolling closer to the edge.

Bruce quickly closed the gap between them to make one final statement.

"This is the part where I take my life back, Bruce said then kicked NB squarely in the face and watched him fall over into oblivion.

"Wow, out of all things I thought I'd see you do I never thought kicking your own ass would be one of them. Let alone joining you in a battle inside your own head."

I never expected any of this either, Selina. And in regards to the brass knuckles, remind me to never get on your bad side again."

"Noted," she replied with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Wayne Manor

Later on that evening.

With Nightmare Bruce defeated, things were returning to normal in Gotham. Well normal by Gotham standards anyway.

The manor's study had also returned to normal with the removal of the hospital equipment, and Bruce and Selina who had recently awakened from their induced slumbers were sharing their story of the battle with Alfred, Dr. Thompkins, and Detective Gordon.

"So you let this Nightmare Bruce have the upper hand until Ms. Kyle came in with the brass knuckles, Master Bruce?"

"That's right Alfred. Given his superiority complex, I thought it would be best to let him be in control for the first half of the battle, Selina's delayed entrance was also part of the plan."

"Well I hope you can put up a better fight on the streets of Gotham than you can in your dream world. Backup isn't always waiting around the corner to save you out there."

"I am well aware of that, Selina. But thanks for your help."

"No problem Bruce, and it was pretty cool seeing you throw that creep halfway towards the edge of the cliff but throwing him completely over it would've been cooler."

"But then you wouldn't've gotten your last punch in before I kicked him off of it."

"Whatever, Bruce."

"So do you have any plans to celebrate your victory, Bruce?" Gordon asked.

"I'm just gonna remain here, It's been a very long a day."

"It has, and hopefully we won't have anymore run ins with the supernatural. I think I speak for everyone when I say that one encounter is enough for a lifetime," Alfred said to which everyone nodded in agreement.

"Leslie and I are about to head home. Take care of yourself Bruce."

"You two, Detective, Ms. Thompkins."

"Bye, Bruce." Leslie replied then Alfred proceeded to escort them out.

"I'm so glad it's over," Bruce commented then fell back onto the couch.

"Me too, but it was pretty awesome kicking ass inside your head and all."

"Yeah, but now I want to dream about more positive things than fighting inside my head."

"Knock yourself out, Bruce. I'll head back to the city in the morning," Selina replied then sat in a chair across from the sleeping billionaire and watched him like a hawk.

Bruce was going to have a peaceful slumber tonight and any entities looking to plague him again had best to think twice with a certain feline in the room.

Fin.


End file.
